Entrevistando a Hermione Granger
by Morena Contagiosa
Summary: Una entrevista y declaraciones desafortunadas remueven viejas aguas. Hermione decide, por primera vez, dar un reportaje y aclarar un poco la situación.


Una entrevista y declaraciones desafortunadas remueven viejas aguas. Hermione decide, por primera vez, dar un reportaje y aclarar un poco la situación, .

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece. (u_u)

Daily prophet.

20th February, 2016

Por Audrey Weasley.

Luego de las declaraciones hechas por Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador búlgaro de fama internacional, no podíamos menos que luchar a capa y varita para conseguir una entrevista con el objeto de sus afectos, la reconocida defensora de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas Hermione Granger-Weasley.

La cita tuvo lugar en el jardín de La Luminaria, la casa en las afueras que comparte con su marido y sus hijos.

AW: Debo decir, Hermione, que me sorprendió muchísimo que accedieras a este reportaje.

**HGW: Bueno, supongo que el hecho de que seas parte de mi familia me hizo más difícil negarme.**

AW: Simplemente, me pareció que iba siendo momento de aclarar algunas cosas. Todo el mundo mágico sabe que tu relación, hablando tanto del noviazgo como del matrimonio con Ron Weasley, no fue miel sobre hojuelas y eso ha dado pie a muchísimos chismes los últimos años. Se hablo de infidelidades, separaciones, crisis... Y últimamente la percepción del mundo mágico no está siendo tan positiva en lo que respecta a su imagen pública.

Con un leve resoplido que desordena aún más sus cabellos, Hermione solo dice: Dispara.

AW: Recuerda que estas preguntas no las escribí yo, ¿De acuerdo? Sólo fueron las más populares entre las cartas que mandaron los lectores del Profeta.

Hermione asiente, y comienza la verdadera entrevista.

AW: ¿Cómo empezó toda tu historia con Ron Weasley?

**HGW: Supongo que a los once años, cuando tanto él como Harry salvaron mi vida. Desde ese momento nos volvimos casi inseparables.**

AW: Sin embargo, siempre estaban con Harry, ¿Verdad?

**HGW: Si.**

AW: Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Por qué te fijaste en Ron, si tenías al salvador del mundo mágico al lado tuyo?

**HGW: Supongo que el mundo mágico tiene que entender que cuando nos conocimos teníamos once años, no nos estábamos fijando precisamente en eso. Por no hablar que tanto Harry como yo estábamos acostumbrándonos a todo el entorno mágico. A medida que crecíamos juntos, sencillamente la chispa no estaba ahí. Si bien Harry y yo nunca peleamos y el lazo que nos une es increíblemente fuerte, siempre lo vi como un hermano. Un hermano pequeño, alguien a quien cuidar... **

AW: Pero con Ron es todo lo contrario.

**HGW: Ron y yo tenemos caracteres diametralmente opuestos, si bien las cosas se han suavizado desde que nos casamos. Yo soy una persona increíblemente demandante, que se enfoca obsesivamente en sus metas. Ron me ayuda a distenderme, a reírme y a enfocarme en otras cosas. Nunca sentí que tuviese que cuidarlo, o que velar por él, excepto cuando estaba en la enfermería. Ron tiene una forma de ver el mundo más descontracturada. **

AW: Pero Harry, o Viktor, ¿no hacían eso, no te complementaban?

Al oír esta pregunta Hermione entrecierra los ojos: **¿Todas esas malditas preguntas incluyen a Harry?**

Me limito a asentir.

Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione contesta la pregunta: **Viktor es una persona parecida a mi, se toma las cosas muy en serio y se enfoca en lo suyo. Me halagó en su momento, yo siempre fui una chica de aspecto bastante corriente y con tendencia a no preocuparme para nada por la cosmética y de repente un jugador internacional de Quiddicth se fijaba en mi... Fue halagador. Y no prosperó.**

**En cuanto a Harry... Harry es una persona marcada... No sé si haya alguien más allá del circulo familiar, y muy especialmente Ginny, que entienda eso. Harry nació con un destino increíblemente complicado por delante. Vivió cosas que lo convirtieron en un héroe, pero asimismo... ¿Sabes lo difícil y terriblemente agobiante que es ser un adolescente y saber que el mundo mágico depende de ti? Ron y yo tuvimos nuestras porciones de ello, por asociación... Pero Harry... Toda esa demanda puesta sobre ti, puede convertirte en un persona triste, en alguien que siente que nunca va a llegar a ser lo suficientemente bueno... ¿Te imaginas si nos hubiésemos fijado el uno en el otro? El con su complejo de héroe y yo con mis propias inseguridades y necesidad de complacer y ayudar a todo el mundo... Él hubiese tratado de salvarme de mi misma y hubiese fracasado estrepitosamente, ya que no tiene lo que yo necesito, que es a Ron. Y lo que Harry necesita es una persona llena de luz, fortaleza y sentido del humor. Y yo solo cumplo una de esas tres cosas. Ginny encaja tan bien en ese rol, y todos parecen quererse quitárselo por el solo hecho de que es hermosa y piensan que lo único que tiene es su cara bonita...**

AW: Pero no es así...

**HGW: Por supuesto que no! Para empezar, si, Ginny es tan bonita que no hay forma de que se sienta insegura... Pero eso no es lo que hizo que Harry se fijase en ella. Para empezar, Ginny no necesita que la salven, en el sentido que yo lo hago. Ginny tiene una luz muy propia, en el sentido de que la gente a su alrededor siempre está riendo, siempre se siente bien. Y es fuerte, lo suficiente como para resistir todas estas idioteces que los medios echan sobre nosotros. ¡Y tuvo una carrera tan absurdamente pública que no sé como no se volvió loca! De alguna forma Ginny siempre estuvo en el ojo de la tormenta, y nunca se sintió mal por eso. Y aunque parezca extraño, es la que nos ayuda a no perder los estribos.**

AW: ¿Cómo empezó tu noviazgo con Ron?

**HGW: Con un beso en medio de la Batalla de Hogwarts**.

AW: Te importaría ser un poco más explicita?

**HGW: Ron y yo siempre tuvimos visiones muy distintas del mundo, básicamente porque él creció en el mundo mágico y yo en el muggle, así que nuestra visión sobre la situación de ciertas criaturas mágicas era, cuando menos, diferente. En medio de la batalla, él hizo un comentario acerca de decirle a los elfos domésticos que tenían que irse, que no podíamos pedirles que murieran por nosotros. En ese momento me di cuenta que podría morir, que seguramente moriría, y no quería morir sin haber besado a Ron...**

AW: Eso es increíblemente dulce.

**HGW: Supongo.**

AW: Sin embargo, no todo en su relación fue dulce. Han pasado ciertos periodos separados. Incluso llego a hablarse de una disolución de su enlace.

**HGW: Como ya he dicho, luego de nuestro enlace las cosas se suavizaron.**

AW: ¿Pero antes eran demasiado complicadas?

**HGW: No sé si usaría la palabra complicada. Eran... de alto mantenimiento, y a medida que uno va creciendo y buscando distintas cosas en la vida... Bueno, ello puede bien afianzar una relación o resquebrajarla.**

**Hay que tener en cuenta que empezamos a salir a los diecisiete años, dos personas que se aman pero que son muy diferentes y con caracteres fuertes. Iba a haber explosiones.**

AW: Y uds no supieron manejarlas.

**HGW: Bueno, para ser honesta... No. Creo que todos recuerdan las explosiones en el Atrio, cuando estando ambos sin varita destruimos buena parte de la entrada al Ministerio. Esa fue nuestra discusión más terrible y todos, absolutamente todos los que nos conocen creyeron que nuestra relación iba a terminarse. Casi fue así.**

AW: Mirando hacia atrás, no parece una relación sana.

**HGW: Supongo que tuvimos altibajos. No sé si decir "no era una relación sana" es lo correcto. Eramos dos personas en construcción... Teníamos cosas que aprender y cargábamos mochilas muy pesadas. Cosas que teníamos que arreglar por nuestra cuenta, y a nuestro ritmo.**

AW:¿Finalmente valió la pena?

**HGW: ¡Si! Me hubiese gustado que hubiésemos aligerado las mochilas un poco más rápido, nos hubiese ahorrado varios viajes a la Oficina de Magia Accidental! Pero valió muchísimo la pena.**

AW: ¿Cómo es que finalmente decidieron seguir juntos?

**HGW: Llego un punto en el que tuvimos que decidir si separarnos definitivamente o navegar un poco en la introspección. Antes de que me lo preguntes, decidimos que de la misma forma en la que no quisimos morir sin habernos besado, no queríamos vivir separados.**

AW: Suena apasionadamente romántico, pero ¿Cómo resolvieron sus diferencias?

**HGW: Hablando. Decidimos sacarlo todo fuera. Queríamos que valiera la pena, que estar juntos significase mas que discutir. Y Hablamos. Nos sentamos y desnudamos nuestras almas. Todo. Fue aterrador, en cierta forma, pero teníamos que quitarnos todas nuestras mascaras para poder entender que era lo que pasaba con nosotros.**

AW: ¿Y que era lo que pasaba?

**HGW: Esto se esta volviendo demasiado... intimo. ¿No crees? Solo diré que teníamos terror de no ser lo que el otro creía. Que habíamos sembrado en el otro falsas expectativas que ninguno de los dos tuvo. ¡Nos habíamos conocido desde siempre, y allí estábamos! Una vez que sacamos todo fuera, fue mas fácil manejar nuestros propios conflictos y resolverlos... **

AW: Fue un viaje para ambos, en cierto sentido.

En ese momento se oye una pequeña explosión y Ginny Weasley hace su aparición. Luego de una pequeña charla, decidimos que no va a lastimar a nadie incluirla en la conversación y pedirle su punto de vista sobre algunas cosas.

AW: Bueno Ginny, ultimamente se ha armado mucho revuelo en las revistas del corazón.

Ginny asiente.

AW: Y el nombre de tu marido y el de tu cuñada han aparecido enlazados una vez más.

_GWP: Y la pregunta seria..._

AW: ¿Por qué crees que es eso?

_GWP: Bueno, Hermione tuvo un papel decisivo en todo el desenlace de la historia con Voldemort. De alguna forma, fue la heroína. (No me interrumpas, Hermione, que pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos) y a todos les gusta ver al héroe y a la heroína juntos al final. Lamentablemente para la audiencia, ellos no se ven de esa forma. Tuvieron muchas oportunidades y nunca eligieron otro camino. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlos ahora, si nuestra esencia es la misma que hace diecisiete años atrás?_

**HGW: Exacto. Por mas mochilas que se hayan aligerado, algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar.**

_GWP: Ademas, en serio! ¿Harry y Hermione? Seria la relación mas aburrida del mundo! Harry necesita alguien que lo haga reír (no te ofendas cuñada), alguien con quien jugar al quidditch y poder decir estupideces sin miedo a ser juzgado como un tonto._

AW: Convengamos que Ron tampoco es la persona más brillante.

_GWP: Ya, quien podría estar a la altura de la hechicera mas brillante de su edad? La diferencia es que a Ron eso no le importa. Y no sera una luminaria, pero su casa lo es._

AW: ¿Perdón?

**HGW: Oh, claro. Eh...**

_GWP: Digamoslo así, antes de que mi hermano y Hermione se comprometieran tuvieron que arreglar varios asuntos y hablar largo y tendido de varias cosas. Mi hermano tiene sus cosas, pero jamás le molesto que Hermione fuera mas inteligente que él... Hicieron algunos comentarios acerca de ser la llama y el grillo y de esa conversación salió el nombre de la casa._

AW: La luminaria.

**HGW: Es nuestro lugar de luz. Una forma metafórica de referirnos al hecho de que acá las partes oscuras de nuestras almas, hablando de nuestros miedos o inseguridades, no tienen lugar. No son importantes. Que lo importante es el hecho de que nuestras luces se buscan la una a la otra.**

_GWP: Que no importa lo cabezota que sean los dos, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro!_

Ginny recibe un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza y esta reportera decide terminar la entrevista.


End file.
